


Sometimes it's not quite you

by kazesuke



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Hakuouki SSL, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Sometimes Souji sees Chizuru a little differently and he can never quite grasp why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



> So I set it in the SSL universe but on the reincarnation side of things~ I hope you enjoy :D

Every time Okita-senpai coughed there was a nervous flutter in her chest. She wasn’t sure why and it didn’t matter what kind of cough either. It could be thanks to a cold or to grab someone’s attention or to, poorly, cover up a laugh at Hijikata-sensei. But every time she heard it there was an expectation for another. An expectation for a hacking cough. For a bloodied handkerchief. 

She shook her head as if that would dislodge the image from her head. “What’s wrong, Chizuru?” Heisuke asked worriedly, his best friend zoning out like that was pretty odd. 

“No, nothing, Heisuke-kun,” She gave him the same bright smile as always and he accepted it. 

The smile on their senpai’s face was a little bit sharper as he watched her. It wasn’t nothing at all.

 

He tried not to cough around her. His coughs were never even anything to worry about but he tried to keep away from her when he got a cold or an unusually bad cough. Whenever he coughed, this agonising sadness crossed her face, there was pity in her eyes and then it was gone a split second later. He hated when she looked at him like that. 

It didn’t make him hate _her_ , never that. Honestly, he didn’t entirely understand the feeling himself. But sometimes in those moments he saw her differently. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, a pink gi top and white hakama. She almost kind of looked like a boy at the same time that you looked closely enough and you wondered how anyone couldn’t see her as the girl she obviously was. Sometimes there was a sword at her left hip and that always amused him as thoughts would enter his head. He only saw her use it once against Hajime-kun, why carry it if you weren’t going to use it, why was she so attached to it? 

And then he would remember, like a light bulb being switched on, that Chizuru wasn’t in kendo club so when on earth would she have used a sword against Hajime-kun and she didn’t carry a sword so why would he wonder about her not using it or being attached to something that obviously didn’t exist.

“Chizuru-chan,” he called softly to get her attention. It was just the two of them up here for once, Heisuke was probably studying, no longer following Chizuru around like a little puppy. It was cute in its own way. Nostalgic. Why nostalgic? 

“Yes, Okita-senpai?” 

He didn’t answer as he put an arm around her shoulders and tugged her into his side. She spoke his name again, a question all of itself but he turned and gave her an easy, lazy grin that sometimes she looked a little uneasy around. Like she couldn’t decide what he was going to do next and she was a little scared. Of him? For him? He couldn’t tell. 

This time though he just held out his phone. “Ready? Peaceeeee.” He threw up a peace sign and waited for her to do the same before he snapped a picture. 

He could do that now. He could collect memories of them together; he hadn’t been able to before. But he had wanted to last time before… Before what? Last time? Why did he always feel like time was running out for them?

He turned his phone over to look at the picture. “Haha what a cute face, Chizuru-chan~” He teased but he meant it all the same. Her expression was confused but he liked to keep her on her toes.

She blushed anyway and he kept her pinned to his side. Time wasn’t running out. He always had to remind himself of that. But that didn’t mean he was going to sit idly by either. 

“Let’s go get ice-cream!” 

“Huh? Ice-cream? Why?” The suggestion had been so out of the blue that she just blinked up at him, waiting for some explanation. 

He grinned and his arm dropped from her shoulders, only to take her hand instead. “Let’s go, hurry up~” He hurried her along, grinning at her blush and offered no explanation for the sudden decision. She’d go along with it anyway – it was very Chizuru.


End file.
